


[Podfic] Lit Crit

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Writer Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade as an OCD fic writer, writing fantasy relationships with Mycroft. Fluff, fun, a bit haunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lit Crit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lit Crit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655605) by [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany). 



> A gift for the lovely Tammany, who has somehow managed to drag me down her Mystrade rabbit hole!
> 
> Merry Christmas, my dear. I hope you like your present.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Lit Crit: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/imnfnlym6gu27e5/Lit_Crit_-_Tammany.mp3)

Audiofic Archive entry can be found [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lit-crit)


End file.
